Road To Vengeance
by BellumTerra
Summary: Mello and Matt recieve a visit from an unexpected visitor, wanting answeres. WARNING:Contains spoilers for the L.A.BB.Murder cases. Story is better than summary, and no chat format! You know I don't own Death Note. Reviews/Flames/Criticism welcomed.
1. Meeting Mihael

I crept into Mihaels front room, the door was locked, so I picked at it until it came undone. Walking inside the room, I silently awaited the man who would answere one of my biggest questions.

_How did you know?_

I heard footsteps and yelling, and held my breath. Was this a bad time to come, I thought.

But, t`was not a man that awaited me, but a nineteen-year-old boy.

He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin was fairly pale from lack of sunlight. His leather-clad clothes shined in the dim lighting of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"First, allow my to ask you, Are you Mihael Keehl?"

"Yes, Why?" He asked me.

"I need to ask a few questions."

"Call me Mello." He replied, extending his hand. We shook hands and sat across from eachother at a table, where a red-head was sitting, playing games on a DS.

"Mello, who's the girl?" He asked.

"I am Animosity. Animosity Bridesmaid."

Mello froze.

Matt dropped his game.

I looked confused.

Mello shook and snapped out of it. He looked at me, eyes locked into mine.

"So, your the first victims' Sis, huh?" He asked me. I looked depressed.

"Yes." I replied.

"I thought you would have committed suicide by now." The red-headed gamer replied. "I mean, Believe was your older brother and only friend, So the depression, I thought, would set in." He replied.

"I. . " I hesitated. "I don't know what to call you."

"I'm Matt." He replied.

Come to think of it, I had seen him at the video game store several times. I had been there, Namely, to pick up a couple of computer games which I enjoyed.

"Hello. I was wondering if Mihael could answere a few questions." I said.

"Call me Mello."

"Ok then, If _Mello_ could answere a few questions, like how did you know this much?"

"About what?"

"About the Los Angeles cases! Like, the crossword puzzle!" I quickly replied.

Silence.

Then, somebody spoke up.

"Hello, Animosity-chan. Long time, no see."

**(A/N:Cliffhanger! Oh, no! Lol, please review, or NO COOKIES! Yes, I'm that evil. :3 )**


	2. A Letter left Unread

"You!" I said, reaching for my gun.

"Now, Now, Anna, no need to go killing left and right." The voice said again.

"You-! You killed him!" I managed to reply, through all my anger.

Mello and Matt were able to hold me back from killing the man who killed my brother. My eyes narrowed and I gave a deathly glare to the Raven-haired man.

"Why are you hear, Backup?" Mello said to the man.

"I believe it is my job to make sure secrets remain secrets, Mihael." Beyond replied to Mello, walking over to me. Matt and Mello restrained me from getting my gun out.

"Animosity-"

"I prefer Anna."

"Anna, I have a letter for you, and you might be interested." Beyond said, holding out a peice of paper, folded to pocket-size.

"....."

"Well?" He asked.

"Keep your letters. I don't need them." I said, coldly.

"Are you sure?" He held the paper out closer to me. He was rather shocked, even though he never showed it.

"Positive." Came my response. Mello and Matt let go of me, and I walked off.

Looking behind me, I said "You better be careful. Because the next time I see you,"

"I'll kill you."

Beyond watched me walk away, and he went the oppiset direction.

X-X

Upon arriving home, I sat in one of the expensive sofa's. This house originally belonged to my brother, Believe Bridesmaid, but I had yet to part from it. Was it because of all the memories of visiting my elder sibling that drew me to here?

Possibly, I reasoned.

I looked over to one of the shelves where I noticed a photo of when I was young. I was nine when it was taken.

I loved remembering all the good memories from childhood.

But, Being twenty-six, it made me sound old.

I laughed silently at the matter. I looked around the room, remembering all the times I used to visit.

Me and my Brother were both very close friends. He was a lot older than me, but we got along just fine.

I now started to wonder why Beyond had wanted to hand me that folded-up letter so bad.

Why?

Did it serve some kind of significence?

Was it special?

Cursed?

All these thoughts filled in my head as I sat there, staring blankly at the walls. My brown eyes lightened when I found an answere to one of the questions.

"It must be an important letter from him." I said aloud.

Oh, How wrong I was at the time.

**(A/N:Good eh? Anyways, If I don't get reviews. . . NO COOKIES AND MILK! ^_^ Review! Even if you have no account here!)**


	3. Do you Believe in Ghosts?

That night, I showered and got into my night dress. My eyes began to close, but before they could. .

I heard Voices.

You'd think I am crazy for hearing such, when I was the only person in the house at the time, but I am perfectly sane.

I listened for anyone's voice which I could remember.

"_Anna, please listen._" Are the words I was able to make out. It was in some sort of a whisper.

My eyes shot open, and I shot up like a bullet, My eyes wide. I saw no one, and heard nothing. Not even a whisper.

I felt stupid for thinking I heard voices, but just to be safe,

I grabbed my gun, and set it on the bedside table. I suddenly felt very tired, and just before my eyes closed, as I was lying in the bed, I saw a figure.

My eyes shot open.

I decided to reply to the voice.

"I'm listening, what is it?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

No reply.

I sighed.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

X-X-X

The next day, after I got done getting ready for the day, I walked past the kitchen, and the phone rang.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Animosity Bridesmaid?"

"Yes it is, who are you, Might I ask?"

"The name's Robertson Red. Chief of Police."

"What is your business calling me?"

"Tell me. . Are you familiar with ghosts?"

"..."

A Silence.

"Hello?"

"I- I really don't know if I should answere that question." I replied after about a second.

"Answere. Are you or not?"

"I guess not, considering I've never seen one."

"Well, I have."

A silence.

"Ghosts?" I chuckled. "Really?"

"Ghosts are nothing to be made fun of, miss." He replied.

"Sorry, Sorry, its just that. . . Its such and illogical situation to meet a ghost." I replied.

I hung up after a silence had taken over again. I bit my lip till I felt a trickle of blood run down my chin. I wiped it off and sat down.

I remembered what I had seen.

Could Robertson be right?

Are ghosts real?

Had I seen one?

I really wish I knew. . .

I walked to my brother's room and decided to read Akazukin ChaCha. As a child, I would ask him if he could read me something before bed. He always chose Akazukin ChaCha.

Me and my brother shared many laughes, but the L.A Cases ended it all. All in one month, three or four people had died, and the killer had been arrested.

I always seemed to think about the case when I got sad.

I had learned japanese and so the manga was no problem for me.

X-X-X

That evening, after dinner, I went on Youtube and listened to "Last Night, Good Night" by Miku Hatsune.

"_I had no Idea that you could sing so well._" Came the voice from the night before. I turned around as fast as Lightning.

And standing there was. . . .

**(SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, review or no sweets, OR JAM! JAAAAAAAAAAM! Review and me be happy?)**


	4. Phone call

Nothing. No one. Nadda.

But. . I _heard _a voice! I know it!

And it sounded strangely like. . . .

"Hello?" I said picking up the ringing phone.

"Hello." Said a boys voice on the other end of the line.

I became nervous. I had never heard this voice in my life!

"Hello!? Who is this!?" I said.

"This is Near." The reply came.

"Did you ever meet Mello?"

"...."

"Hello?" Near asked.

Wow, I'm getting into a bad habit of staying quiet when somebody asks me something!

"How do you know Mello?" I replied.

"Old friend."

"Oh. . . "

A silence.

I heard computers and the clanking of plastic against plastic on Near's side of the line.

"Well," I said. "Why did you call me?"

"I was just about to get to that, Miss Bridesmaid." He replied.

"First, are you from the government?" I asked.

"I am a Detective."

"Well, second, what do you want from me!?"

"Ah, yes. There have been reported ghost sightings at each victims' house. Have you been hearing anything strange lately? Like. . . a voice of a person who wasn't there?" He replied.

"Actually yes. I thought I heard a voice earlier." I replied, coldly and suspiciously.

"Well, That voice, what did it sound like?"

"Like a man's voice." I replied. My suspicion of a stalker rising.

"Alright. Thats all I needed to know." He said.

"Wait!! What business do you have, calling a women to know if she's seen ghosts!?" My angry reply came, just in time.

"..."

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." He said, hanging up.

"Well. . . that certainly waisted my time." I said, hanging up the phone.

But that voice,

The one I heard.

That voice sounded exactly like. . . .

**(CLIFFHANGER 2!!!!!! TWOZIES! Lol. Review or NOTHING SWEET!!!!! NADDA! ZILTCH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! *Runs off laughing like the maniac I am* )**


	5. Scared

"It sounded like Believe." I muttered silently.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Anna!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"You locked the door again! Let me in!"

_Knock Knock_

I rushed into the front room and hurried to the door. When I answered. . .

. . . No one was there.

I sighed and closed the door. I really though I heard my Brother.

When I closed the door . . .  
I screamed.

No, I _shrieked!_

There was a rope on the living room couch, a needle sitting next to it, and a medicine bottle.

I scurried up the stairs as fast as my feet could take me and rushed to my room. I slammed the door behind me and sat on the floor infront of the door.

Panting, I got into my bed, not bothering to change clothes.

I was in too much shock to sleep that night. I wondered if I would ever get any sleep again!

But the question still lingered. . . .

What did anyone want from me?

X-X-X

I stayed up all night, unable to sleep.

I got up, showered, and did all the morning To-Do's.

I couldn't eat.

I didn't sleep.

I had lost my appitite thanks to the nightly scare last night.

I brushed my hair and decided to wear it in a ponytail today. Looking in the mirror, I now knew why people said me and Believe could be twins.

I actually looked more like him than I thought.

I had light brown hair, brown eyes, and pale-ish skin.

But, adding the scare and sleepless night, dark circles were formed under my eyes, and I looked tired.

I walked into the living room and sat on one of the sofa's.

My eyes lingered to the Tv. I picked up the remote and turned it on. I went to the most unlikely channel a girl like me would probably be watching.

The News.

Ok, I lied. Thats the _Most_ likely thing I would be watching after what happened last night, and that phonecall with Near.

_"Ah, yes. There have been reported ghost sightings at each victims' house. Have you been hearing anything strange lately? Like. . . a voice of a person who wasn't there?" He replied. _

_"Actually yes. I thought I heard a voice earlier." I replied, coldly and suspiciously. _

_"Well, That voice, what did it sound like?" _

_"Like a man's voice." I replied. My suspicion of a stalker rising. _

_"Alright. Thats all I needed to know." He said. _

_"Wait!! What business do you have, calling a women to know if she's seen ghosts!?" My angry reply came, just in time. _

_"That is for me to know, and you to find out." He said, hanging up._

My eyes started to close, as I lied down on the sofa. I was so tired, but now I might be able to get some sleep.

I went into a Deep, Deep sleep.

Let the dream begin!

**(A/N:You know the drill! No reviews, NO COOKIES! Seriously! I will find out where you live, and take your cookies away for real! Anyways, REVIEWS! FLOOD IN LIKE THE GREAT FLOOD!!!!!!!!)**


	6. Dream

_The world around me was plain white._

It was bright, but I could see perfectly fine.

I looked around, and then heard someone whispering in my ear.

"Whose there?!" I asked, frightened. I whirled around, and came face to face with my brother.

"Believe. . H-how- I thought-!!" I said, unable to finish my sentences.

I felt my knees shaking beneath me.

I fell, tears streaming down my face.

I then began crying, well, wouldn't you, knowing your brother was murdered and seeing him infront of you??

He walked over to me and put a hand on my head.

I continued sobbing as he put a hand on my face, trying to help me cheer up.

I then slowly stopped sobbing, and looked at him.

"Anna," He mouthed, handing me the letter Beyond had earlier. I was about to read it when. . . 

I awoke from my dreaming, hearing banging at the door. My eyes shot open, realising what happened.

I went to the front door and opened it, seeing Beyond. I got out my gun, and attempted to fire.

He dodged and ran. I closed the door, and heard another knock.

When I opened it, there was a note on the front step.

"_Meet me on april twentieth, 8:00 PM. I need to speak with you_" Is all it said.

I picked it up and walked back inside, closing the door behind me.

I then turned my computer on and sang quietly to "Black Rock Shooter".

My eyes lingered around my room, and then. . . .

**(A/N:..... You know the drill? Cookies in turn for reviews? Anyways, in the next chapter I plan to put in a little BXAnimosity. Thats right, folks. I ACTUALLY plan to add a little fanservice, cause we all know you wanna see that!! Anyway, also put your suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter! I have chapter eighteen planned out, so when I get there, you'll find some answeres! I need reviews nanodesu! REVIEW DESU!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
